The invention relates to a guiding system for a drawer of a piece of furniture such as a chest, the body of the piece of furniture being provided with sidewalls, a front batten, and rails having guide rollers, and the drawer being provided with rails having guide rollers.
A drawer guiding system of this nature is already known, wherein the chest rails were fastened on the internal side of the body of a chest, and the drawer rails were fastened on the external sides of the associated drawer sidewalls, i.e. the chest rails were fastened on the chest, laterally of the drawer, by means of lateral connectors.
The disadvantages possessed by such a known guiding system was that the rail guiding system was visible at the sides when the drawer was withdrawn, which is considered to be undesirable in many cases.
Furthermore, the rails of such a known system which were installed laterally on the chest were stressed in that they were subject to a high moment, which could adversely affect the guiding qualities of the rails. The known guide rails also had only a low degree of rigidity.
Moreover, the lateral gap between the drawer and the chest was a drawback, because this resulted in less usable space being available in the drawer.
The known guide rails could, moreover, only be adjusted with difficulty.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a drawer guiding system which is capable of effectively avoiding the latter disadvantages, and enables a concealed drawer-guiding system to be achieved, together with a maximum space utilisation of the drawer coupled with increased strength and ease of adjustment.